Us Against the World
by Ara827
Summary: When Jasper met Annie, he knew she was the one. He would give up anything to be with her... but does that include his business? Set after 2x10, except Jasper doesn't push Navid down the stairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about 90210 **

Jasper was walking out to his car after school with books in tow. It had been a long day in school, but it was worth it to see Annie. Her parents still didn't want her seeing him, but they couldn't really stop her from seeing him at school, could they?

Adrianna was leaning against his black cadillac convertible, looking jumpy and anxious. "Hey, do you think I could get the same stuff I got last time?" She whispered to him when he walked up. Her eyes were wide and she was sweating. Normally, Jasper would have just given her the drugs and collected the fee, but with Navid on his case, he couldn't take the risk. But even more than that, Annie parents were suspicious of him... which was even worse considering her dad was the principle. "Sorry Ade, I'm not selling right now. You'll have to find someone else to deal for you." He knew the real reason why he wasn't selling... not because of suspicious ex-boyfriends or parents... because of Annie. She had become such a big part of his life... a part he wasn't willing to give up. If she knew that he was dealing drugs after he told her he wasn't... she would never forgive him and he would lose her forever.

"What do you mean? Are you worried about Navid? That he'll tell someone or something?" She was angry, which wasn't surprising... most drug addicts got angry when they couldn't get their fix for the day. "Uh, yeah... I'm just getting more notice than usual around here, so I gotta lay low for... awhile. I'll give you the number of someone I know who can hook you up." Jasper took out a piece of paper and scribbled the name and number down and handed it to Adrianna, who took it eagerly. "Thanks, And you'll tell me when you're done laying low?" She said. "Sure, you'll be the first to know." Jasper doubted that he would ever start back up... unless things didn't work out with Annie, but Jasper hoped that it did.

With that, Adrianna walked away and to her car, all ready dialing the number he had given her. Jasper tossed his things into the back of his car, and started the engine. He was about to pull out when Navid ran up to him. "Hey, what was that with Ade?" _Not this again_ Jasper thought. "Listen, Adrianna wanted my phone number so she could call and get notes from class from me, thats all. I wasn't selling her drugs if thats what you think, because I'm not a drug dealer okay? Haven't we had this conversation before?" Jasper was getting really fed up with Navid and his over protectiveness over Adrianna. Seriously, didn't this guy have better things to do with his time than to follow her around?_ Although... if it were Annie, he would be doing the same thing..._ Navid interrupted his thoughts with a sigh. "Sure, just stay away from her okay?" He turned and walked toward his own car.

_Finally._ Jasper thought. _I can go home._

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210**

At home, Jasper fell onto his bed in exhaustion. Everyone was getting on his case, but not anymore. He was going to make things right, so he could be with Annie. With a sigh, he propped himself up on his pillows and got out his phone. He called everyone he sold to and told them he was out of the business and gave them the number of someone else he knew. After calling them, he deleted their contact... Jasper never called any of these people except when he had something to sell to them.

By the time he had went through his extensive list, it was nearly 5 o'clock. Jasper was meeting Annie at the Hollywood sign at 6, so he had time to shower and change. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the shower and cleaned up. There, he thought about what he was going to tell Annie. Jasper knew he wanted to tell her about him being a drug dealer.

_Former drug dealer._ Jasper thought. He was leaving it all behind to be with Annie. All he hoped for was that she would forgive him or understand... just not leave him. Jasper didn't know what he would do if she left him.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off and tugged on grey boxers and jeans. He wiped off the mirror and leaned onto the counter, looking at himself. _What is a girl like Annie doing with a guy like you? She could do way better, She probably has. One day someone better is going to come along and shes going to kick you to the curb._ Jasper growled in anger and slammed his fist against the counter._ No_, he thought_ she wouldn't do something like that. That's not the kind of person Annie is. Shes above that._ Pushing off the counter, he went back to his room and grabbed a clean black button down shirt and shrugged it on.

_Well,_ he thought,_ here goes nothing_. Jasper grabbed his keys from the table and slid on his shoes. Sighing, he walked out of his room and out the front door... heading to do the scariest thing he'd ever done. He just hoped that after tonight, it would still be them against the world.

**AN: I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I get some reviews... I just want to know what some of you think about the story so far, so please leave a review so I know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about 90210, only my OC.**

Jasper rushed outside, not wanting to be late meeting Annie. Seeing who was leaning against his car made his stop cold. It was his dealer, the guy he got the drugs from to sell around. No, Jasper was never the boss. Too much risk and now more than ever he wanted out.

"So.. Jasper Herman" the cool voice said. "I hear you're not dealing for me... or at all for that matter, anymore. Care to explain why you had a sudden change of heart?" Toby Finch was not what anyone would expect the leader of a drug ring to look like. He looked just like all the other businessmen in L.A. No one knew much about him... or even knew if Toby Finch was his real name. Jasper and the other dealers knew only what they needed to know... he was the boss and he would get them what they needed quickly. Not much more was needed to know.

Jasper stood there in shock, he had _never_ told Toby where he lived, or even his last name for that matter._ I guess being the boss has its perks._ Jasper thought to himself. "I want out. I was going to call but..." Toby interrupted him, "But nothing, you're done when I say you're done. Call your contacts back and tell them you're back on the scene."

Jasper stared at him, trying to think of a way out of this. "I've been getting too much notice from one of my clients ex. He's all over her and knows shes using again. He suspects I'm the one selling to her. He's got the whole school newspaper covering drug dealers since that sophomore OD'd a few weeks back. I can't keep dealing without getting caught anytime soon."_ There_ Jasper thought _at least for now I can get him off me._

Toby's gaze has cold and unyielding, but Jasper didn't dare look away. "Well then, you have a week to shake them, then you're back on. I don't care what you have to do, but do it. And don't try to run from me Jasper, I don't leave loose ends untied." With that, Toby walked over to his corvette, got in, and drove off.

Jasper stood there staring at the place where Toby stood a minute ago... threatening his life right in front of him. I don't leave loose ends untied the words rang through his head. He leaned heavily into his car and sighed. _What am I going to do?_ He thought._ I need to get out of this... for Annie. For me! I'm better than this. I WANT to be better than this... for her. I want to be someone who she deserves... who her parents approve of. Who her old friends aren't bent on throwing in jail. She needs to know. _Jasper thought sadly. _She needs to know everything... from the beginning. _

Tonight was going to be a long night... he needed to find a way out of this, once and for all. This needed to end, so Annie and him could be together. So they wouldn't have any secrets between them. But first, he needed to tell her. Needed for her to understand what was going on. Why he had started in the first place. She needed to know everything, before it was too late.

**AN: What might happen with Toby Finch? Let me know what you think! Reviews are welcomed and loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210**

**AN: Though Jasper is who I'm focusing on in this story, since his character changes the most, Annie will also get some time since her character changes too (but mostly back to where she was before, but with Jasper at her side) This IS a Jasper x Annie story. Yes, Jasper was kinda creepy and I love Liam and Annie together as well, but I wanted to explore what Jasper and Annies relationship could have been like if things were different. Which is what this websites about right? Exploring other character paths of what could have been! So without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**

_Annies thoughts_

_**Jaspers thoughts**_

**Text**

Annie was waiting at the Hollywood sign. Jasper was late... which wasn't like him at all._ Well_ she thought_ he probably just got caught up in traffic or something. He's never been late before. He always gets here before I do. _She sighed. Ever since Jasper had come into her life things had been... good. Ever since that sext got sent out and everyone turned away from her she felt so alone. She used to love hanging out with her friends, but after everything that happened... she felt like she couldn't really trust anyone anymore. Everyone of her friends she'd made since moving to L.A. had turned their backs on her. Even her brother, who she used to be so close to, turned away. Jaspers been the only one able to bring her out again.

All Annie wanted to do this year was lay low, but after the sext was sent out and the fight with Naomi... She didn't think she'd make it through the year. But Jasper really made her see. All these people here... they played by a completely different set of rules than her former classmates in Kansas. They expected their friends to stab them in the back and never believed the truth. Naomi, who had been one of her best friends, didn't even believe that she didn't sleep with Liam. Yes, she did call the cops on the party... but she had just been so upset! And then hitting Jaspers uncle. Oh god, was she ever going to be able to tell him? What would he think? Would he call the cops? Break up with her?

Annie didn't think she could take that. He had been her rock. He listened when she would rant about the kids at school and how they are all the same. He calmed her down when she would get too angry. He was there for her when no one else was. She wished he had been there before she told Naomi that she had slept with Liam. She was so desperate to make sure that text didn't get out, she would have told Naomi anything at that point. And then rubbing it in her face at the boat party?

_ Ugh, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done._ She should have sat down with Naomi and explained everything to her with Liam there. How she didn't sleep with Liam and she had given Phoebe Abrams a ride home because she was wasted._ I've been a bit crazy lately... I guess I've been so upset over everything and having all my friends and pretty much the whole school hate me or trying to see me naked...again._ The more she thought about it... the more she could see why her parents were concerned about her dating Jasper. But they didn't understand that she wasn't acting this way because of Jasper, she was acting this way because sometimes she got so angry that she couldn't control herself. Jasper always brought her back from her little episodes, and held her while she sobbed. But why was everyone so insistent that Jasper was 'sketchy' and a drug dealer? Couldn't they see that he was helping her?

Annie sighed and looked at her phone. 6:30. She shot him a text

**Annie: Where r u?**

A minute later she got a response.

**Jasper: Turn around**

She smiled and turned around to see Jasper leaning against the giant 'H' of the Hollywood sign. "Hey." She said in a soft voice, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey." Jasper replied, nuzzling her head and kissing her hair. "I missed you." He whispered. Annie laughed slightly. "I missed you too." She did too. She felt so secure in his arms. He protected her from the world. Well at least from the kids at West Bev. Life seemed... liveable with him around. Gently, Jasper untangled himself from Annies tight hold on him. He kissed her forehead._** I hope she understands**_. He thought to himself, praying to anyone who would listen she would stay to hear his story. Pulling back to look her in the eyes, he took the leap. "We need to talk, Annie."

**AN: So? What did you think? Leave a review and let me know! This is my first ever fan fiction, that being said, I want to thank Magenta Brave for being the first to follow/favorite my story! Not going to lie, you made my day 10x better! **

**If anyone wants to know, I'll be updating this story every monday and friday (unless for some reason I can't). **


	5. Authors Note

**AN: I am so so sorry. Feel really bad about not posting a chapter since LAST Monday. **

**I just started school recently, and between going back and forth between school and home (its a 2.5 hour drive), homework, chores, family stuff etc... when I actually found time to sit down and try to write a new chapter, nothing. **

**I have a new found respect for authors here who update regularly, though they might have been smarter than me and write a few chapters ahead of the ones they are posting. **

**So what I'm saying is that, despite how much I would LIKE to update twice a week, that isn't going to happen. I will however try to post once a week, most likely on Tuesdays. I will also try to make the chapters longer, so far they have only been around 700 words or less each. **

**I know none of this is an excuse, that I said I would be posting twice a week... but I don't want to push chapters out that I don't like or had to force out for the sake of posting something. **

**Chapter 5 is in the works and hopefully my muse will be around long enough for me to write a few more chapters! Chapter 5 will be posted Tuesday. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, here you go, chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210.**

_Annie's thoughts  
__**Jasper's thoughts**_

* * *

_****_Annie looked into Jasper's green eyes, wondering why he was acting so serious. _Does he want to break up? Does he not want me in his movie anymore? _Dark thoughts rushed through her head. "Lets sit, okay?" He told her softly. Jasper laid out the soft wool blanket he brought with him, holding her hand as they sat down together. The view was beautiful, the sun setting gave the city a beautiful glow. Jasper wished that were easier, but it wasn't. He figured nothing about this relationship ever would be simple, **_but it sure as hell is worth fighting for._**  
"Annie, I want you to listen to me. Listen to everything I have to say. I know it will be a lot for you to take in... but you have to know that I'm giving it all up to be with you. I want to be the guy you deserve, the guy you're parents are proud to see you with. I don't want you to have to give up anything for me. Ever. So, will you listen to what I have to say?" His level stare met hers, _**please stay and listen.**_His thoughts begged, as if she could really hear him. "Jasper you're scaring me... of course I'll listen. Please Jas, tell me." Annie saw fear flash through his eyes when he had asked that she stay while he explained something to her. _Its like he things I'll leave him. Doesn't he know that no matter how bad it is, I could never leave him? _They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, before Jasper took a deep breath, and began his story.  
"When I was younger, about 12, my mom died of a brain tumor. To say things were bad is an understatement really. My mom was the person who held the family together. She would bring my dad down when he got upset over his work and she was the only reason my dad and I were close. Mom was the only thing holding our family together. When she died, dad was so torn up. He didn't leave the house for weeks afterwards. He started drinking... things were bad Annie. He... he thought I was the one who killed her. I don't know why he blamed me. I still don't. But he did. Dad used to get really drunk sometimes and would start yelling about how if it weren't for me, mom would still be here and that I'm a huge disappointment. I got used to the name calling, but I guess it wasn't enough for him. He got to the point where he would beat me. It lasted for about 2 years, until he finally stopped. He threw himself into his work and started going out with a different girl every week. He tired to make up for everything that happened in those 2 years by throwing money at me, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted my family back. Knowing that it was never going to happen broke me, Annie. I just didn't couldn't deal. I wanted to feel numb. that's when I started drugs. It wasn't anything bad, at first. Just some weed, no big deal. But then I started getting into the harder stuff. Coke, pills... anything that would make me numb. I was like that 'till high school, when a guy came to me. He said his name was Toby Finch. He had lost one of his dealers in the Beverly Hills area and needed someone. He wanted me. I was just coming into high school, where a good chunk of his sales come from. He told me I would make bank as a dealer. I knew he was right... all the dealers I knew were loaded. Though there was only one condition. I had to quit. He didn't want any of us not passing a drug test if we were suspected of something. I didn't really want to quit, but I agreed. I didn't want to use my fathers money anymore. I hate feeling dependent on him. How he thinks giving me money makes what he did okay. I my hatred over my dad ran deeper than my need to feel numb. So I quit. Annie... when you asked if I was a drug dealer and I said no, I lied. But you have to know that I didn't want to loose you. I had thought about quitting ever since we got together, but having you ask that was the last straw. I hated lying to you. I hated the look on your parents faces when we had dinner. How you cried to me when you told me that they didn't want you seeing me anymore. I'm so sorry that I lied to you Annie. But I'm trying to make things right. I quit. I told Finch that I wouldn't sell anymore. I deleted all my contacts and told everyone I'm not selling. I'm done with this life Annie. I can't do this anymore, not if it means loosing you. I want to be better for you. I want to be better for myself. I want to be someone you can be proud to be with. Finch threatened me before I came here. Said I had a week to get back on the scene. I'm not going back Annie. I don't care what happens. I'll fight him to the end if I have to. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't... not with you. I'm sorry Annie... I'm so so sorry. I'll understand if you want to leave... I get it. You deserve so much better than me. I'll treasure the moments you've given me forever babe. You're my muse and always will be."

Jasper's head had dropped half way through his story, he couldn't look her in the eye when he told her that he had lied to her. Tears ran down his cheeks silently as he waited for Annie to leave him forever. She would never forgive him. The minutes ticked by as he waiting for his world to crumble around him. Green eyes shinning, Jasper lifted his head to look at Annie. He met her gaze, shocked to see her big brown eyes shinning back at him with tears. A sob escaped her throat when he looked at her. She crawled across the blanket to Jasper, where he pulled her onto his lap. Jasper looked down at her hair as she tucked her head into his chest in a familiar way. Sobs shook her tiny frame as Jasper soothingly rubbed his thumb in circles on her shoulder. _**Shouldn't I be the one balling? Shouldn't she be running away, curing the day she ever agreed to hang out with**_** me?** Jasper was reeling. None of this made sense. _**But nothing ever really does with her. Nothing makes sense... but somehow everything is right.**_He was so curious as to why she was still here, in his arms but wouldn't dare be the first to speak. Her sobs where slowing down and she was slowing calming down. Annie lifted her head from Jasper's shoulder and locked her gaze with his. "I need to tell you something Jas. I... I can't keep this from you any longer." Annie took a deep breath and explained.  
"After the After Prom Party last year and everything that happened, I got in my car with some vodka. I should have gone home but I was so angry. I was drinking and driving to no where in particular. Jasper... I was the one who hit your uncle. I'm so sorry. I was so scared. I couldn't sleep and I would look for information everyday. Jasper I..." Another sob escaped her lips. _He's going to hate me. I killed his uncle. He'll never forgive me. _The two sat there, staring into one another's eyes. Not knowing that they would forgive each other.

"Annie... I know that you hit my uncle." Jasper didn't know if he was ever going to tell her that, but he had finally decided to tell her. He didn't want any secrets between them, not anymore. Shock registered on Annie's face. Before she could respond, he quickly explained. "I could tell, the way you reacted at all the memorials and interviews. You were the only one crying at either one, even I didn't cry. I figured it out. I forgive you, Annie." Annie stared at him, not knowing what to say. This whole time, he had known what she had done. _And yet, he's stayed with me this whole time. _"Jasper, I forgive you too. I may not like that you were a drug dealer and did drugs... but now that you told me everything, I get it. I was still friends with Ade after she stopped doing drugs. The important part is that you're putting it behind you. I can't live without you Jasper. I can't. You keep me grounded. I'd be going mental after all that's happened if it wasn't for you. I forgive you Jasper. I love you." Jasper looked into the eyes of his own personal miracle. She was his. Even after he had come clean with everything, she still wanted him. She forgave him.

Looking into her eyes, Jasper grasped her chin lightly in his hand. "I love you." He whispered, searching her eyes. Annie's hand came up and caressed his cheek lovingly. "I love you more." She said breathlessly. He pulled her lips to his, pouring all the love and devotion he could into his kiss. The passion between them was tangible in the air. Lips moving as one in a slow and sensuous dance. Their hands tangled into one another hair anchoring them together. Neither could believe the love they had for each other. That it would last even after all their secrets were out. But it did, and it would.

* * *

**AN: Wow! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! I had a blast writing this chapter. I know it seems at the end that this could be the last chapter... but its not. At least I don't intend for it to be. I want everything from the show to be tied up in a pretty little bow! Update will be posted next Tuesday! Please review!**


	7. Hiatus

AN: So as you can see, I haven't been updating. Try as I may, I haven't been able to write a new chapter that I'm happy with. Originally I knew where I was going to take this story, but now it doesn't seem to be working out on paper like I wanted it to in my head.

Basically, I'm saying that for now, this story is on hiatus. I'm labeling it "complete" because I don't know whether or not I'm going to come back to it or not. I left it off at a pretty okay spot (I guess). Hopefully I'll come back to this story in the near future with some amazing (and longer) chapters.

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
